Happy Halloween
by Inuyashasesshy4eva
Summary: This is a story request from A Devil's Heart. Based in the Present. Inuyasha has a house party on Halloween and invites the whole Inu-crew, though they will have some surprises when they get there. The house/mansion seems to be haunted Rated M in case


Summary: This is a story request from A Devil's Heart. Based in the Present. Inuyasha has a house party on Halloween and invites the whole Inu-crew, though they will have some surprises when they get there. The house/mansion seems to be haunted...

Happy Halloween

It was a cold winters morning and everything seemed frozen. People in the streets tried to wipe the slush from their car windows, some trying to actually start their vehicles, some throwing hot water onto their driveway to melt the ice and some just grinned and bared it. Kagome was one of these people. She hated the cold so much, she only endured it because she had school. She was grateful it was Friday, that meant that she wouldn't have to leave her home for the weekend. How blissful was that. Looking out of her window Kagome shuddered, she knew what she would be feeling this morning and it wasn't the hot air of a summer's day brushing across her cheeks. "Kagome dear it's time for you to get going" Kagome's mother called from the kitchen "You don't want to be late for school" Kagome sighed but agreed, she didn't want to be late. The last time she was she had detention. Slipping from the comfy warm sofa Kagome grabbed her school bag and dragged herself to the front door, there she slipped on her favourite black coat along with her snowy white gloves and scarf

"See ya after school mom" She then reluctantly opened the front door and flinched as the icy cold air sliced across her rosy cheeks like daggers. Sighing once again she slipped on her shoes and left without another word.

Slipping and sliding up the road Kagome growled to herself, it shouldn't be this cold in October for gods sake. Damn global warming! Why did the human race have to start tampering with the weather? Kagome grit her teeth as she shoved her hands in her pockets, oh how she hated her school uniform right now. Why did her school insist on making the girls wear something so small and revealing? She could almost feel the wind hitting her thighs, were her school's staff perverts or something? How she wished Inuyasha, Miroku or even Kouga would pull up beside her in a nice warm car and offer her a ride, man why did she have to live so far from her school anyway? The sooner she got there the better, she would have stayed home today if it wasn't for Inuyasha. Today was Halloween and Inuyasha was throwing a big Halloween bash at his place while his father was away on a fishing trip with some of his colleagues. Her mother said that Kagome could only attend the party if she went to school, damn mother's and their authority over teenagers. Gasping as another gust of wind hit her petite form Kagome continued to meander her way to school.

At Shikon High School everyone were in the comfort of their form rooms. Inuyasha and the rest of the Inu-crew sat at their desks betting whether or not Kagome would make it on time. Inuyasha didn't think she would so he bet Miroku £10, the lecher on the other hand bet that she would and doubled the bet. Sango just sat there rolling her eyes at the two as she gossiped with Ayame and Rin, she looked to her left to find Kouga, Ginta, Hakkaku and Shippo doing exactly the same thing. "Those two are so childish" Ayame snorted "One of them could have had the decency and given her a ride this morning"

"I agree" Rin sighed "I would have but my car wouldn't start, I think the battery's frozen or something"

"Be grateful you even have car" Sango huffed "I have to save up for mine as my nan is being awkward, she said that my parents didn't have any money left behind when they died and she can't afford any cars so she said that I have to get a job and earn one"

"Well at least you have a chance of getting one" Ayame groaned "My old man said I can't have another one until next year"

"Another one?" Both the girls questioned

"Yeah, I kinda blew up the other one"

"How did you manage that?" Shippo asked poking his nose in

"Don't ask, really, don't ask"

"She most probably crashed it into a fence" Kouga snorted "Ya know she can't be relied on"

"Awe Kouga-kins you don't mean that" Ayame winked "You love me really"

"No I don't" He huffed "I love Kagome and only Kagome"

"Too bad she doesn't love you back"

"She will one day"

"Denial" Sango and Rin snickered. Just as they continued their chat Kagome entered rubbing her frozen arms

"Kagome" All her friends cheered as she tripped over to them

"Hey Kags" Miroku called as he received his £20 from Inuyasha "I knew you'd make it on time"

"Don't tell me you were betting on me again" She rolled her eyes as she set her bag, coat, gloves and scarf down on the table "You two are so childish" She took a seat beside Rin and Sango "Hey guys. Oh Inuyasha, what time do you want us to come over tonight?"

"Well my dad clears off around 6pm for the weekend so you lot can all come over then" Inuyasha replied and he pulled his £20 from Miroku's pocket when he wasn't looking

"Who are you inviting?"

"Well you obviously, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Rin, Ginta, Hakkaku, Ayame and Kouga"

"Kouga? I thought you hated him"

"I do" The hanyou then grinned "But since it's Halloween I'm gonna scare the life out of him"

"Is Kikyo coming?" Inuyasha dropped his ears and shook his head "Why not?" Not that Kagome minded, she hated the bitch more than anything. But she was Inuyasha's girlfriend so why wouldn't he have invited her?

"We've split up" He huffed as he clenched his fist "I found her cheating on me with Naraku Onigumo"

"She did what?!" Kagome gapped "Oh wait until I get my hands on that bitch's throat"

"Calm down Kagome" Sango smirked "We have a better idea, tell her Rin"

"Well as you know Kikyo and Inuyasha's brother's stalker Kagura are best buds right, well I happened to find out through Kagura that Kikyo is petrified of the movie The Ring" Rin then grinned evilly "We plan to give her the most frightening crank calls of her life"

"Yeah" Ayame laughed "7 days" She hissed in a Samara-like-voice

"Oh my god" Kagome laughed "Can I do it please?"

"Sure thing" Sango beamed "We're all gonna do it"

"Sweet, Yash where's your bro gonna be tonight then?" Kagome asked "Is he sleeping out or something?"

"Nah" He sighed "Dad said that Sesshoumaru has to watch us just in case we trash the house"

"Awe he's so gonna ruin the party" Kouga groaned "Your bro can be cool and that but he hates noise, we're gonna be blasting music through the house"

"Most probably" The hanyou shrugged "Though he will likely lock himself in his room for the night, either that or he'll invite a few of his mates around to watch a movie or something" As he said this Sesshoumaru entered the class as he closed the door behind him. The teacher stood and frowned

"Sesshoumaru Taisho, school officially started 15 minutes ago. Where have you been up until now?"

"With the principle, my father" Sesshoumaru replied shortly as he moved past her and sat by his own group; Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Renkotsu, Hiten, Naraku, Hakudoushi, Kikyo and all the girls who were crushing on him...pretty much all the girls, yes Kagura, Sara (A/N from the episode The Woman Who Fell in Love With Sesshoumaru) and Tsubaki being a few of them. To put it quite plain Sesshoumaru was friends with all the people Inuyasha hated, that added to the rocky relationship between the brothers

"How can your brother hang out with such assholes?" Sango frowned

"Because he's one of them" Inuyasha snorted as he began to play around on his phone "They are one of his kind" He then turned to Rin "I don't know how you two get on, how can you stand the bastard?"

"He's not that bad Yash" Rin rolled her eyes "After we broke up last year we just stayed friends"

"Is he with anyone now?" Ayame asked

"I don't think so, but I know especially Kagura has been trying to get closer to him. Maybe those two will end up together"

"Yeah but he'll only do it to make ya jealous" Inuyasha replied "He's most probably jealous that you moved on and started dating Shippo"

"Nah, Sessh and I are good friends. He wouldn't do that"

"Keh you don't know him like I do"

"Well maybe you don't know him like Rin does" Kagome teased "But anyway, are we spending the night at yours? Or are we going home later?"

"If you're allowed you can spend the night" He shrugged "My old man doesn't mind and who cares what Sesshoumaru has to say about it"

"He'll most probably not care, after all he'll have his own friends there" Kagome then moaned "Awe but if he invites Naraku then Kikyo will tag along and then we can't scare the life into her"

"Yeah we still can" Ginta grinned

"Ginta's right" Hakkaku added "They won't be in the same room as us so we can still scare her"

"That's the spirit" Miroku laughed "Inuyasha go see if Sesshoumaru is actually having anyone over tonight"

"Alright" He then sucked in a huge breath and shouted "Yo Sesshoumaru are ya having any of your bastard friends over tonight?"

"Inuyasha Taisho!" The teacher shouted "Do not shout across the classroom and don't curse or I'll send you straight to your father!" Inuyasha brushed her threat off and turned back to his brother who was looking at him rather annoyed for neglecting his sensitive ears

"Yes I am half-wit so I expect you to stay out of our faces"

"Keh ya don't have to worry about that, like hell would we want to be around you and your lot"

"Heh" Sesshoumaru smirked "I'm rather surprised, I thought you'd be hanging around us begging Kikyo to come back to you"

"Shut up asshole, I'm the one who broke up with her" Before Sesshoumaru could answer back the teacher stood and sent Inuyasha out

"I've had it with your foul mouth Inuyasha, go straight to your father's office immediately"

"Awe man" He huffed "Catch ya later guys" Inuyasha then grabbed his bag and dragged himself off to receive a scolding from his father. Kagome then turned to Sesshoumaru and frowned

"You're unbelievable Sesshoumaru, bringing up a sore subject like that"

"If he was not prepared for it then maybe he shouldn't have started giving me lip" Sesshoumaru replied with a small smirk on his face "I suggest the same to you miko, unless you want me to send you off screaming in hysterics"

"I doubt you have anything on me Sesshoumaru"

"True" He then slid from his chair and moved over to her, she immediately stood where he then pinned her between himself and the desk "But I'm sure I could still have you screaming" He leaned into her ear "Preferably my name" He then pulled back to see a blush staining her cheeks "It would seem I have that kind of affect over you"

"Like I'd go anywhere near you in that kind of way" She bit back as she stood her ground "At the end of the day, who knows what I could catch" Sesshoumaru then caught her chin in between his fingers

"I assure you little miko, you wouldn't catch anything from me"

"Either way" She batted his hand away "I'd never let that part of your anatomy near me" The bell signalling for first period then sounded off

"We shall see" Sesshoumaru then pulled away from Kagome, grabbed his belongings and followed his friends out. Sango and Rin moved over to Kagome and grinned

"Oh that sounded like a promise Kagome" Rin winked "I think you're Sesshoumaru's latest interest"

"It's most probably because you don't drool over him" Sango added

"Well sorry but this girl is smart and knows damn well that she wouldn't get anything but heartache from being with a jerk like that" She then grabbed her bag and left to class...

The day had gone by rather fast and as average as any other day. Inuyasha was repeatedly sent to his father for swearing; Sango beat Miroku for groping her; Rin and Shippo cuddled; Ginta and Hakkaku gossiped; Ayame drooled over Kouga, and Kouga drooled over Kagome. Nothing new. Kagome was just glad the day was up, all she wanted to do now was to go home; get all dressed up in her costume; get some things and go over Inuyasha's. She had the most perfect costume ever. You see Miroku and Inuyasha had planned the party so you can guess who planned the _kinky _themed costumes. Kagome didn't mind though, she had to admit that she had a pretty amazing figure from dancing and working out. And the best thing of all was that she didn't even have to walk there, Inuyasha promised to pick her up in an hour.

Stepping into the comfort of her home Kagome basked in the warmth of it, she could just run and hug the heating system...yet she wouldn't because she'd end up looking like a total freak. Giving her mother a quick greeting Kagome ran upstairs into her bedroom and pulled her costume out from her wardrobe. Everyone had to dress up as a certain creature, either from a movie or just the traditional Halloween look, they all had to draw a name from a hat and would have to dress up as what they had drawn from the hat. Miroku made sure to put all the sexy looking styles into the hat. Sango had ended up with fancy dressing as a vampire; Rin had to dress up as Samara from The Ring since Shippo was dead set against Rin revealing anything in front of Miroku; Inuyasha was dressing up as Wolverine from X-Men; Miroku was stuck dressing up as a baby – he had hoped Shippo would have pulled it out, that's bad karma for you; Shippo though somehow had to dress up as the phantom from Phantom of the Opera; Kouga, Ginta, Hakkaku and Ayame ironically had to dress up as werewolves and Kagome she had to dress up as Catwoman (The same costume Halle Berry Wore).

Slipping into her outfit Kagome grinned. She looked absolutely fabulous! Long black leather trousers, a black leather bra, two leather straps that crossed over her stomach, black strapped open-toed heels, the Catwoman mask, black gloves with diamond claws and a long black whip. She looked irresistible. Sitting at her dresser Kagome applied some dark bluish black eye-shadow along with a deep red lip-stick. Once the make-up was on Kagome packed up some pyjamas, clothes etc. and threw on her black coat. She buttoned up completely and ran on downstairs with her sleepover bag in hand to ask her mother whether she was allowed to spend the night over Inuyasha's

She found her mother in the kitchen filling bowls of candy for the trick-or-treaters. Acting as innocently as she could muster Kagome approached her mother and gave her a kiss on the cheek "Mom?"

"What do you want?" Her mother laughed, she could read her daughter like a book

"Well as you know Inuyasha is having a Halloween bash at his place tonight but he said that if we're allowed we can spend the night as well. Please can I go? Please? Kaede's letting Sango go"

"Oh I don't know Kagome, there are some idiots running around on Halloween and I'd prefer you were home just in case something happened"

"Mom nothing will happen, we'll be at Inuyasha's place all night. We're not going out or anything"

"Well alright then but I want a word with Inuyasha before you go"

"Thanks mom" Kagome then hugged her mother and ran off into the living room to wait for Inuyasha to arrive. There she found her brother dressed up as a zombie "Souta you could have just gone as yourself ya know, you'll be ten times more scarier then"

"Shut up Kagome" Souta pouted "At least I'm not dressed up as a freaking kitty cat"

"Hey, this cat has claws so beware" She warned as she pulled a chocolate bar from the bowl of candy on the coffee table "Who you going out with tonight then?"

"Mom said that all my friends can come over here so we're all gonna watch some scary movies and then go trick-or-treating. We might stop by Inuyasha's"

"I hope so" Kagome then grinned _'Inuyasha better have some water balloons at his place if Souta's coming round' _Just as she concocted a scheme Inuyasha could be heard beeping his horn from outside "That's Yash" She flung her bag over her shoulder and headed to the door "Mom Yasha's here" Kagome and her mother then headed outside and to the car, Kagome got in besides her best friend who was already dressed up in his wolverine costume whilst her mother went up to Inuyasha's window

"Right Inuyasha I want Kagome safe and I don't want you lot dragging her around the streets at around 1am in the morning" She warned "You'll only be staying in your house right? And who will be there? I don't want Kagome around any drunks"

"It's alright Mrs Higurashi. We're staying in my place all night, it's only me, Kags and the group. Sesshoumaru will be supervising us so there's no drunks"

"Can I just have your brother's number then? I just want to call and confirm everything"

"Yeah sure" Inuyasha then pulled out a pen and paper and wrote down his home number and his brother's mobile number "That okay for ya?"

"Yes thanks love, will you be dropping her off tomorrow?"

"Most likely, don't worry she won't be walking home" Inuyasha then started up the car and left for his home "Gee your mom is so protective of ya, she'll most probably end up embarrassing ya now since she's gonna call Sesshoumaru. He's already got all his buds there"

"Great" She huffed sarcastically "Are they all dressed up too?"

"Yeah, Sesshoumaru's dressed all in white, apparently he's a Prince. He looks like a freaking fairytale Prince, sure I suppose it looks good on him but I don't think he got the fact that the theme for Halloween is scary but anyway; Kikyo is dressed up as a sluttish witch; Kagura an undead Geisha; Sara a corpse bride; Tsubaki a dark miko; Naraku...hmm well I think he's supposed to be Captain Jack Sparrow but I think he just looks like a freaking pervert; Renkotsu is dressed as a zombie; Hiten and Bankotsu have gone together as dark Princes and Jakotsu has dressed up as Wonder Woman, he looks freaking disgusting. It's like his 'parts' could fall out at any minute"

"He's just dressing to impress you" Kagome laughed "I think you'd make an awesome couple"

"Keh so would you and Hiten"

"Hey" Kagome slapped his arm "He's a freaking woman beater, all his past girlfriends have ended up with black eyes"

"Fine you and Renkotsu then"

"Eww, he looks like an old man" She shuddered "That's gross Yash"

"Yeah? Well so is me and Jakotsu getting it on"

"True" Kagome mused "Is any of the group here already?"

"Everyone except Shippo and Rin, they are running a little late 'cause Rin has lost her wig or something. Shippo said she looks really freaky. I can't wait for Kikyo to see her"

"Oh I know, I think I'll end up crying 'cause it'll be so hilarious" Finally arriving at Inuyasha's home Kagome gasped at the beauty of it. She did this every time she saw it. It was obviously a mansion, Taisho mansion to be exact. It looked so enchanting at night "Your home is so beautiful"

"Keh you say that every time you come over" Inuyasha then pulled up in the driveway and turned off the ignition "Ah two more months Kags and you'll be driving as well"

"I hate being the youngest" She huffed as she got out of the car and slammed the door

"Hey watch the paintwork Kags, I've only had it re-done after Sesshoumaru _accidentally _scratched his keys across it"

"Why didn't you do it back to him?"

"Because then I couldn't tell dad it was an accident" He huffed "Come on everyone's waiting" The two then climbed up the small flight of steps and entered the huge mansion. When they were inside they went straight to the living room where they found their group but also Sesshoumaru's and his "Hey what are you doing in here Sesshoumaru? I thought you and your bastards were gonna stay upstairs"

"I can stay down here a little while if I wish it" Sesshoumaru replied shortly as he narrowed his gaze slightly. Kagome had to admit, he did look really hot dressed as he was. Full white with the gold patterns decorating his Prince-like jacket and then just plain white trousers. It would make any girl drool over him...so no surprise that was what Kagura, Sara and Tsubaki were doing.

"Hey Kags take your jacket off" Miroku urged "I want to see what you're wearing" Sango then backhanded him

"You're such a pervert Miroku" She sighed looking over her thigh length black/purple little number, trust Miroku to be in charge of costumes

"Well sorry Sango but think of it, if you have to look indecent then so should Kagome"

"Fair point" Sango smirked "Come on Kagome, take off ya coat" Kagome rolled her eyes but complied

"You're so childish" She then pulled off her coat and threw it on the couch. All the guys, even Sesshoumaru gapped at her. She looked absolutely amazing, meow was an understatement

"Whoa" Inuyasha just stared at her

"Kagome you look hot" Kouga growled like the wolf he was "If you want to sleep in my room tonight I won't stop you"

"Pervert" Ayame slapped him

"I'm impressed" Sesshoumaru smirked from where he stood "You don't look like a little girl any more"

"I'll take that as a compliment" Kagome winked as she jumped down in between Ginta and Sango. Just then Sesshoumaru's phone began to ring, Kagome immediately groaned already knowing who it was. Sesshoumaru eyed her and then answered his phone

"Hello? Oh Mrs Higurashi" He smirked at Kagome who just blushed incredibly in embarrassment "Yes I assure you nothing will happen to your daughter during her stay, she is completely safe with me" Kagome found she couldn't believe that

"Oh boy" She moaned as she fell back against the couch "I hate her"

"Yes, no need to worry. No I do not associate with such types"

"I don't associate with such types" Inuyasha mimicked childishly causing Sesshoumaru to glare at him

"I shall see to it that she returns home safely in the morning, goodbye" Sesshoumaru then hung up the phone and eyed Kagome "I never realized your mother was so protective, I assume she didn't see you wearing that"

"Of course not" She stood as she walked off in the direction of the kitchen "And she's not going to find out either" Once she entered the kitchen to get herself a drink her phone began to ring, she looked at the caller ID to see Shippo's name "Hello?" She answered "Oh hey Shippo, what? Sounds awesome. So you're going on in to Inuyasha but you're sending Rin around the back? Well I'm in the kitchen so send her in through the patio by here. I'll then run out screaming where Rin can then scare Kikyo. Okay see ya in a second, bye" Kagome hung up the phone and stifled a giggle as Rin came in through the patio in a long dirtied white nightdress and a black wig in her hand "Found your wig then?"

"Yeah" She smirked as she threw it over her face "The freaking cat had it" Kagome then laughed

"You're cat is crazy"

"Takes after me" Rin mused as she slid the wig on over her face "Right Shippo's gone on in so now you go in and start screaming"

"Sure, I'll scare Sesshoumaru on the way" She grinned evilly "Ready...one...two...three. AHHH" Kagome then ran out of the kitchen and into the living room. Everyone immediately stood causing Kagome to collide straight into Sesshoumaru who was standing next to Kikyo

"What's wrong with you?" Kikyo glared

"The...there...there's..." She stuttered and looked up at Sesshoumaru "There's..." She didn't get a chance to finish as Kikyo did it for her

"THERE'S SAMARA!!!" She screamed as she latched onto Naraku "Honey do something" Rin came in doing a freaky walk as she made her way over to Kikyo

"7 days..." She croaked as she neared

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Kikyo pretty much began to rag Naraku "DO SOMETHING?!"

"LIKE WHAT?!" He screamed back

"Should I hit her with my whip?" Kagome asked Sesshoumaru as she began aiming her whip at Rin. He just raised a silken brow

"NARAKU SHE'S GETTING CLOSER"

"YOU DEAL WITH HER!" Naraku shouted, obviously getting freaked out himself

"YOU'RE THE GUY"

"So..." He huffed "Sesshoumaru's she's in your house, kill her"

"I'm not falling for that" He then smirked "That's quite enough Rin"

"Awe man" Rin pouted as she pulled the wig off "How did you know it was me?"

"Your scent" He stated

"YOU STUPID BITCH!!!" Kikyo snapped

"Awe take a joke will ya Kikyo" Rin laughed "Gosh you're such a wimp"

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't slap you"

"Because you'll have me to deal with" Ayame stood in front of Rin

"And us" Kagome and Sango followed Ayame and folded their arms over their busts

"Bring it" Kikyo snorted "I'll make you regret the day you were born" Just as they were about to clash Sesshoumaru grabbed Kikyo's arm and pulled her back

"Not in my home" He then shoved her back to Naraku "Leave your fighting for another day"

"I agree...for once" Inuyasha muttered "Girls come on, let's go watch some movies" He called over to Sango, Rin, Ayame and Kagome

"Actually Yash" Kagome ran over to her friend "Do you happen to have any water balloons?"

"Of course, why?"

"Well Souta said he might be dropping by later"

"I'd like to see him try" Inuyasha laughed as he jumped on the couch "Sesshoumaru and I booby-trapped the whole front garden, anyone who tries to come near gets absolutely soaked, gets custard thrown at them and then they get chased by the dogs"

"Custard? Gee Yash talk about original"

"I did suggest ramen" Sesshoumaru spoke as he approached her "But Inuyasha did not want us to waste his favourite food"

"Trust you Yash" Kagome laughed "How do you expect to clean all of that before you father gets home?"

"The servants will be back in the morning"

"Gosh you're so lazy" She rolled her eyes "You made the mess Sesshoumaru so you should clean it up. That just shows how much of a prideful bastard you are"

"I'm rich Kagome, why clean up my own mess when I have people to do it for me?"

"You're such..." Inuyasha grabbed her before she did something that Sesshoumaru would punish her for

"He'll throw you in the pool outside if you tease him, and it's not exactly warm at the moment"

"It's not my fault your brother's an arrogant jerk"

"Not mine either" He then sighed "Come on then guys, let's watch some horror movies" Inuyasha's group nodded in agreement and jumped down on the couch next to the hanyou "Are ya gonna stay here and annoy us Sesshoumaru? Or are you going upstairs?"

"Upstairs, watching horror movies on Halloween is child's play" He and his own group then went off upstairs

"So they've most probably all gone to Sesshoumaru's room to make out" Kagome rolled her eyes

"Don't be stupid" Inuyasha snorted as he stood and made his way over to the DVD player "Sesshoumaru doesn't have anyone in his room, not even when he's rutting with one of his bitches. He takes them to a guest room"

"How come?"

"I don't even try to contemplate what goes on in his head" He shrugged as he inserted the movie and grabbed a stash of popcorn, crisps and fizzy drinks from behind the couch "I thought we'd watch The Ring first"

"Awe" Kagome groaned "It's only funny when Kikyo's here, if I watch it like this I'm gonna get scared"

"Don't worry Kagome" Kouga hinted from the couch beside her "You can always sleep with me if you get too scared"

"Gee...thanks" Ignoring that comment Kagome turned back to the movie...

Roughly five hours later the group had managed to watch The Ring 1 & 2 and The Grudge, the girls were now officially petrified and so didn't want to sleep in separate rooms without the boys. Inuyasha had gone up to bed during the second movie so the rest were discussing sleeping arrangements. Sango had decided to sleep with Miroku whether he was a lecher or not; Shippo and Rin were obviously sleeping together; Ginta and Hakkaku decided they'd sleep together and Kouga had reluctantly allowed Ayame to sleep with him since Kagome had refused him. No matter how much Kagome was scared she wasn't stupid, staying in the same room with Kouga in the same bed would only end badly. She had told her friends not to worry about her and that she'd be fine so they had all gone up to bed. Now all she had to do was to find a guest room which didn't creep her out. So far all of them had succeeded in creeping her out. She refused to go to Inuyasha's room as she would end up waking him causing him to scream at her for being such a baby. She was about to give up and just go find some corner to dwell in when the sound of a door opening behind her was heard, she was too afraid to turn around. She just knew that she was going to get killed, as soon as she felt a hand on her shoulder she let out an inaudible scream and froze where she was

"Kagome?" Kagome spun round to meet Sesshoumaru, she had never been so happy to see the asshole in all her life

"Thank god" She sighed placing her hand over her rapidly beating heart "You scared me"

"I sensed that" He smirked "Why are you not in bed? It's 12am"

"Well everyone got scared after the movie, well besides Inuyasha since he went on up to bed. So everyone decided to pair off and go sleep together, I didn't have a pair so I've been trying to look for a non-creepy guest room but there isn't any" She then stopped "Hey, why aren't you in bed?" She poked his chest "And where's your crew?"

"They've all retired for the night, well except Kagura, Sara and Tsubaki. I can hear them planning something from their room. Unfortunately it involves me dating one of them. And I'm not in bed because I've been checking the mansion, making sure everything's locked up"

"Oh I see. Why won't you date one of them then? As much as I hate them I have to admit that they're pretty"

"Their attitudes are vile and so are they. Their obsession with me isn't exactly healthy either"

"Well your attitude isn't exactly perfect" She rolled her eyes "Grab what you can get"

"Grab what I can get?" He raised a silken brow "Hmm" He then reached forward and pulled the cat woman mask from Kagome's face. He then cast it aside and pushed Kagome up against the wall

"Hey! Who do you..." She was cut off by Sesshoumaru's lips slamming against hers as he pressed himself up against her, she didn't mean to but she melted into the kiss. Her arms traitorously wrapped themselves around his neck as she moaned into him. Regaining her senses Kagome's eyes snapped open as she pushed Sesshoumaru off "What the hell Sesshoumaru?!"

"What's the matter Kagome?" He smirked seductively as he trapped her against the wall again "You just told me to grab what I can get"

"I didn't mean me, you jerk" She tried to push him off but to no avail "I'm sure if I scream to Kagura she'll come and take you from me" She taunted

"You're right" He then leaned into her ear "Come to my room" Kagome's eyes widened as she remembered what Inuyasha had said earlier _'Sesshoumaru doesn't have anyone in his room, not even when he's rutting with one of his bitches. He takes them to a guest room' _

"Why would you want me to join you in there?"

"What do you think? I know you're not stupid Higurashi" He purred

"Sorry to disappoint you Sesshoumaru but I'm not going to be one of your wanton bitches, if you want to rut that much I'm sure your sluts will be more than willing" Sesshoumaru then grasped Kagome's chin and made her look at him directly

"I don't want some random rut, I want you"

"What?!" Kagome gasped "Why me?"

"You're beautiful, intelligent, amusing" He licked his lips causing her to shudder as she imagined all the wonderful things that tongue of his could do "Come on Kagome, I know you find me attractive, remember the little incident in form this morning?"

"I never denied I found you attractive but the only thing you're interested in is sleeping with me"

"That's not true" He breathed hot breath against her lips "What gave you that impression?"

"You've never shown any interest for me before" She huffed

"Only because Kagura, Sara and Tsubaki are always around me. If they found out I had an interest in you they'd kill you. I've been trying to protect you"

"As if" She rolled her eyes "If I slept with you now that'd be it. You wouldn't want a serious relationship with me, just a quick rut"

"No" He then stepped back "I would like a serious relationship with you, but I don't know how you feel towards me"

"Well I don't love you or anything but you have some traits I find irresistible"

"Oh really?" Sesshoumaru smirked as he folded his arms "Do tell"

"Well..." Kagome then got out her whip and wrapped it around his neck, she dragged him so that he was inches away from her lips "This hair of yours..." She ran her free hand through his silken locks "...is absolutely gorgeous" Her hand then left his hair and went to the magenta markings on his face "I find these very appealing and well your eyes, they're just mesmerising"

"So you find me attractive just as much as the next girl"

"Yeah, but I'd like to know more about you. Looks aren't everything. You're incredibly handsome but you're also a jerk"

"Only to Inuyasha and whatever male that flirts with you" He replied as he pulled the whip from his neck and threw it down by Kagome's mask "I'd also like to know more about you"

"Your eyes are telling me that you want to know more than just my personality"

"It's Halloween Kagome, a full moon. It brings out a youkai's lust" He leaned in and kissed her neck

"But I'm a little kitty" Kagome purred "Dogs don't like cats" Sesshoumaru raised his head and looked Kagome in the eyes

"This one does" He then roughly claimed Kagome's lips as he lifted her off the floor, she wrapped her legs around his waist for support as she dug her diamond claws into his scalp. Using only one hand to hold her Sesshoumaru used his free hand to slowly roam her body

"Hmm..." She moaned into the kiss. She then broke awake and leaned into his ear "Do you seriously intend on doing this in your hallway?"

"Well you refused to continue this in my room earlier"

"Inuyasha told me that you never have any of your girls in your room"

"They are not my girls" He pecked her lips "You're my girl" He then reached down in between then and unbuttoned her leather trousers

"Sessh..." She gasped when he ripped them from her along with the straps on her stomach "You're lucky they were on sale"

"I'll buy you a new pair" He huskily replied as he pulled her gloves from her hands, he cast everything on the floor and then carried Kagome off into his room. Once inside he set Kagome onto her feet, he leaned against the wall as he watched her stalk around his room in nothing but her sexy black underwear and heels. She looked delicious.

Kagome looked around in Sesshoumaru's room in utter amazement. His room was very neat and tidy – unlike Inuyasha's – and was the colour of blue with matching brown objects such as a desk; a small sofa; a king sized bed; curtains; rugs etc. "You're room is stunning" She then walked over and lay back on the bed, she propped herself up on her elbows and looked over to Sesshoumaru "You have a very comfy bed too"

"Glad you like it" Then with inhuman speed Sesshoumaru was on top of Kagome as he immediately claimed her lips. Kagome's fingers entwined themselves in Sesshoumaru's hair as she kicked off her heels. She then moaned loudly when she felt him removing the rest of her clothing. Sesshoumaru sat back as he looked over her glorious form "Delicious" He purred as he licked one of his fangs

"I hardly think it's fair that you're wearing clothes and I'm not" Kagome then reached up and tugged at Sesshoumaru's trousers "Off with your clothes Sessh"

"Impatient aren't we" In an instant his clothes were somewhere on the floor and Sesshoumaru hand Kagome pinned down as he nipped at her neck "I shall enjoy every moment of this Kagome"

"Me too" She grinned as she arched into him...

Inuyasha couldn't get back to sleep. He had been awoken to strange moans as well as creaking noises in his bedroom, he also felt something pressed up against him from behind. He stiffened immediately when he felt hot breath on his neck. Who or what the hell was in his room, in his bed? He let out a small whimper when he felt the figure from behind wrap its arm around his waist and pulled him closer. Oh how he wished his father was home right now. Inuyasha was about to scream for help when a familiar scent hit his nose _'Wait a second, I know that scent. It's that revoltingly sweet Britney Spears perfume, I always smell it when...' _Realization hit him as he gulped _'Holy shit, if I don't act now I'm gonna get raped' _Slowly and carefully Inuyasha turned in his bed to meet the amused and heated gaze of... "JAKOTSU?!" He screamed as he flew out of bed and pressed his behind up against his wall. Wait a second, why did his behind suddenly feel so cold? Why was it so breezy? Inuyasha looked down to find he was lacking his PJ bottoms along with his boxers, he was now somehow wearing a thong "WHAT THE...?!"

"What's the matter Inu dear?" Jakotsu asked as he threw the covers from his body to reveal him in all his naked glory "Happy Halloween Inuyasha"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Inuyasha – not really caring about his lack of clothing – dashed from his bedroom and down the hallway screaming. He had every intention of running to his brother crying that he had just been molested and possibly raped, he immediately paused when he came across Kagome's discarded clothes on the floor outside Sesshoumaru's room "What the hell?" From all the screaming everyone left their rooms in a frantic state to where Inuyasha was, they all scanned over Kagome's clothes and gasped

"Kagome's clothes?" Sango and Ayame both tilted their heads in confusion

"Is she running around the house naked or something?" Rin asked more to herself

"I'll go find her" Kouga and Miroku offered as they sped off to find their friend not realizing it would be only futile. Sango and Ayame just shook their heads and went after them.

"What do you think happened?" Tsubaki asked as she poked Kagome's clothes

"Do you think she got abducted by aliens?"

"Don't be stupid Shippo" Inuyasha rolled his eyes "Everyone knows aliens only abduct fat kids"

"...sure..." The sound of a creepy giggle and creaking made them stop their debating

"What's that?" Sara gasped as she clenched onto Renkotsu's arm

"I don't think we're alone" Naraku whispered

"We're gonna die" Ginta and Hakkaku sobbed as they latched onto each other

"What ever got Kagome will get us next" Hiten stated

"Too bad she's gone" Bankotsu sighed forgetting their predicament at the moment "She was rather cute" Suddenly a slamming noise from downstairs made them jump

"S-Sango?" Shippo asked hopefully

"Stop playing around Miroku, it's not funny" Inuyasha tried to growl but it came out as a whimper

"7 days..." A malicious whisper was heard

"IT'S SAMARA!!!" Kikyo screamed as she latched onto Naraku

"Run for it" Naraku shouted as he and Kikyo began to head for the door

"W-what about S-Sesshoumaru?" Kagura cried as she clutched to Tsubaki

"It's every man for himself" Inuyasha shouted back in a reply as he followed after Naraku and Kikyo. Everyone followed them out screaming as they went. After finding Miroku and Kouga, Sango and Ayame were about to return to the group when they saw them sprinting from the house. The distinct smell of urine was in the air too suggesting someone had had an accident

"I suggest we run too, if everyone's running then something had most definitely happened" Miroku explained

"They're just wimps" Sango rolled her eyes. A croaking noise was then heard "W-what's that?"

"I don't know..." Ayame breathed

"I'm not staying to find out" Kouga almost cried "Hey mutt face wait up" He then used his abnormal speed to follow his friends, Miroku, Sango and Ayame were right behind him...

Sesshoumaru and Kagome fell back on the bed laughing so hard that their sides were aching "That was the best prank ever" Kagome wiped her tears from her eyes "Did you hear Inuyasha's scream?"

"I know" Sesshoumaru chuckled "I must say I am a genius"

"Most definitely" Kagome grinned as she got up and straddled him "We don't have to worry about making too much noise now"

"Why do you think I scared them in the first place" He smirked devilishly as he claimed her lips "Happy Halloween Kagome"

"Back at ya" She then dived onto him and the fun began again...

Jakotsu had heard the whole ordeal but didn't really seem to care, if there was a ghost there he just hoped that he could get laid with it since Inuyasha ran off in a frenzy of fits. Like hell had he raped him. No that was not his plan at all. All he wanted to do was to tie Inuyasha down and have rough passionate sex with him, how was that rape?

Shrugging to himself Jakotsu slid out of Inuyasha's bed and began to raid through Inuyasha's underwear draw "I hope we can do this every Halloween" He grinned to himself as he then moved to Inuyasha's wardrobe and tried on some of his clothes "Yes, I now smell like him" He beamed as he cuddled to himself "I smell just like my ickle Yash Yash"

It would seem that Sesshoumaru and Kagome weren't the only ones who had a memorable Halloween, Jakotsu seemed to get a kick out of it too...

**Well what did you guys think?**

**This was a request though I do apologize I can't remember who from, I'm am sorry. I'm usually good with names, you have permission to beat me senseless lol**

**Review Please and Happy Halloween :)**

**Inuyashasesshy4eva**


End file.
